draasticroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tigressthefierce/Ian's new page layout
I A N Madness - Ruelle "And I'll be coming for everything they said I couldn't have." ~Enlightenment~ - - - - About - - - -At the age of 15, Ian Aurieo Rivera had been captured by the lab. Once he was captured, he was tested on for the power of weather. Months later, after many days of medical and physical tests, his own power put him under a coma, and as a side effect, his memory was lost -permanently. But, in his past life, Ian lived on the beaches of Santa Monica, California, with the legacy of his two internationally famous doctors, his parents. Not much had happened during then, besides his parents never being around he was living pretty well, he was in the gifted program, he had a girlfriend, he had a crowd of his peers always around him, so what could've gone wrong?! - - - - Persona - - - - Positives - Ian, though he acts like a badass all the time, does care for people, and think of his friends as his own responsibility. He's extroverted, so he's very social, though still enjoys his time alone. He's VERY playful and may joke around a little too much, but he knows when to keep quiet and listen. Basically, Ian is the laughing stock and normally tried to pull pranks on random people out in the city, and sometimes his own friends. Ian, however, is the type that'll be sexually flirtatious, and has so much confidence to not really care how far he'll take it, but, that being said, he knows his boundaries SOMEtimes. When he's being flirty, he makes it seem more like a joke than anything, however. In a good way, he can be overly sarcastic and uses his sarcasm as jokes. Negatives - Ian, when he has those moments, can be pretty one-track minded, which explains a lot of his daring, rebellious attitude. He can think that in some situations, things can go his way without any interruptions -meaning he can be a bit ignorant at times. Some days Ian will fall depressed, after maybe thinking too deeply about his past, since he can't remember his.Other than all that, when someone he loves is threatened, he can be overly protective, which can get out of hand quickly. Accommodating his rebellious attitude he can be very reckless, along with being somewhat stubborn. He can be immature at times, and make nasty jokes or just act childish, normally to lighten the mood 'the Ian way'. - - - - Anatomy - - - - Body type: Ian has a slightly lanky, yet a muscular, bulky structure. Because of this, it gives him this bad boy/fuck boy aura. Skin type: Ian has a light, mocha tan. Hair: His hair is a bit strange, being that naturally, it's a platinum bleached blonde though he has a dark gray tint some silver and black highlights. Weight: 155Ibs Height: 5'11 Eyes: Ian has grey, dark stormy eyes. Race: Puerto Rican - - - - Display - - - - D9b63a22098e3e4d2aa8808006c18ac5--silver-hair-men-platinum-blonde-hair-men.jpg|Realistic Pic of him. Presently looks like this. MR-357925-859580-8.jpg|Non-Realistic Pic of Him Ian4.jpg|Non-realistic Pic of Ian 6a00d8341c630a53ef0133f4df2a8b970b.jpg|Ian's house in California images (10)_IanYESBBY.jpg|16-20 Ian siren_s_lament_ian_by_god_yuka-db70n2u.jpg|Ian at 15 19a65f698c0611fc2b8daf8b765f99df_IANILOVEYOU.jpg|Ian from 16-20 CGlLGnfW8AA_dmUIANOMGGGGBACKATITAGAIN.jpg|Oof dark Ian <3 16-21 A3a23edcaa351ca372444a5d98fcf08e7c9c2b00 hq IANYOUCOULDKILLMEANDIWOULDNTCARE!!.jpg|The jacket you see me mention a whole bunch in roleplays, the jacket he normally wears ;) 1e682e995ca3e23614c1de43ad8dce89--chicken-strips-sirens-lament-ian_SOTRUEIAN.jpg|Ian's words to Jay, or anyone who doubts themselves! >:D ANOTHERPOSSIBLEIAN.jpg|Older Ian?... - - - - Correlations - - - -Friends''(Name-Trust rate percentage-Thoughts;Don't take this personally, this is IAN'S thoughts on the character, not mine!)Tyler-90%-"We've been friends for a couple months now, he's the only one around that I know of, and he's a pretty good listener too, even when I tell him about ALLLLLL the things I plan to do in the future he still listens to me. One day, just one day, I hope we can be something more than just friends, but I just have to be patient, which is something I am NOW trying to learn ;-;. Now,,, I won't go too deep into this, but h0t DAMN!!!!" Marcus-85%-"hAHaHaHA, Marcus... is so quiet... but when he ISN'T quiet he has some dirty tricks to tell me about!! He hasn't come home in a while,,, so I hope he's ok 0-0." Abby-70%-"Abby's lit, I mean, haven't seen her either, but the first thing I WOULDNT do is try to kill her, I mean, I guess we're like acquaintances?... I don't believe I've gotten a chance to thank her for taking me back to my past, and at the time we weren't even that CLOSE! No clue why she would agree with doing that..." Keyla-70%-"She's great! She's crazy AND savage, LIKE ME HA! Sadly, she left.... BUT I GOT HER NUMBER SO YEET! Havent heard from her though, so, I think she's still mad at me ;-;" Wren-70%"She's pretty nice -besides the fact that she slapped me on the first day we actually MET. I haven't seen her in a while so, I honestly don't have to say about her.." Neutrals Cody-67%-"I've only met him once, so I don't know how I should feel about him to be honest ;-;" Jay-50%-"As long as he doesn't come close to Tyler, or any of my peeps, we gucci. If I don't SEE HIM, we gucci :I" Weston-50%-"He's silent but deadly, not what I like in a person though I am working for him,,,, Eh, he threatened me that I would die if I didn't work for him, so, not much I really could have done. Well... I could've just kicked his ass, I should have T-T" Elizabeth-40%-"I don't want that crazy woman getting close to anyone, if she does, I will not hesitate to kill her. That's final. She used to be nice when we first met, but then she turns on me because of a stupid argument I had with Jay." Family Tree - - - - Stats - - - -..........wip - - - - Goals - - - -1. Trian 2. Go back to California and find out more about his past, and to find his family. 3. Find out who "Cade" is. 4. Leave Draastic with Tyler and the others. 5. Become a professional dancer(?..). 6. Be great at parkour (?..). 7. Move to NYC with his peeps. - - - - Romance - - - - Sexuality evaluation: Ian, though being bisexual, leans more towards girls than guys, though he still has romantical feelings for both genders. Physical eye candy: For girls, he prefers them to be smaller than him, with red, brown, or black hair, the eye color doesn't matter as long as it's not blue. For guys, he prefers they have darker hair colors, and that they aren't taller than him either, with dark eye colors. Mental eye candy: Ian prefers anyone who can take a joke, and not take anything personally with most situations. He prefers them to be daring and rebellious, someone he can relate too, yet can still be serious and not joke around all the time. Former GF/Bf's: Cadence GF/Bf?: No. Married?: No. Crush?: Tyler Experience: ✔ - - - - Thoughts & Responses - - - - ''(REMINDER!! ANYONE can edit this part if they so wish! You can update it anytime as well! Also for the response, anyone may add a response to someone else's thoughts if they so wish!) Tyler's thoughts: Marcus' thoughts: Abby's thoughts: Keyla's thoughts: Wren's thoughts: Weston's thoughts: Ryleigh's thoughts: Jay's thoughts: Elizabeth's thoughts: Category:Blog posts